


Instinct

by br0jangles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, anthro seb, mute seb, rabbit heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: Seb needs help from his big Bro to get through the morning.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Lil Sebastian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboBearMagnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/gifts).



> I love you roboobie happy birthday <333333

He’s still asleep.

It’s early in the morning still, so that makes sense you guess, but that doesn’t mean you have to like it. You’ve been awake and alone for over an hour now and you’re becoming impatient. He’s promised to always take care of you, to give you everything, and usually he makes good on that promise.

But right now. Right now you need him. And he’s still asleep.

You’re bordering on waking him up, but you don’t want to bother him like that. He _does_ take very good care of you, and maybe he needs the sleep.

Maybe you can help yourself without waking him.

He would understand, right?

Your tail twitches with interest as you move forward from where you’ve been standing in his bedroom doorway and look down at him from beside his bed. He’s got such a handsome face, your older brother, and that holds true even when he’s not conscious. He’s softer now than when he’s awake, uncovered, vulnerable. You can see his eyelashes.

You pull off your night shirt-- _his_ shirt. It’s so big on you, it’s so comfortable to sleep in, and even when it’s clean it still smells like him. You love the way he smells. It’s warm and safe and puts you right to sleep.

Well. Usually it puts you right to sleep. Lately, it’s done a whole lot of something else. You’ve been in heat for over a week, and even the smallest hint of his scent hooks you up with a one way ticket to boner city and it takes a lot more than a little nap to calm you down.

And that’s where you are now, as you strip your soaking boxers from your body; painfully horny and without release. _He’s still asleep._ But he’ll see how much you needed him, he knows, he won’t be mad.

He can never stay mad at you anyway. All you have to do is bat your pretty little eyes at him and put your ass in his lap and he melts in your hands. Never mind that you’re the one that always ends up a mess.

Naked, you carefully climb up onto his bed. His blankets are already pulled down around his waist, so it’s easy to just nudge them down a little farther. He sleeps the same way you do; in his underwear and a t-shirt. You watch his sharp, attractive face as you gently pull his cock out from his underwear.

He does not stir.

You watch him for a moment longer while you move your hand over his already hardening length. He’s always been so easy to rile up. Or maybe you just know him too well. Or maybe you’re just good at it.

You don’t know and you don’t care, as long as you get what you want out of it. What you both want. You know he’d want it if he were awake. He’d lay you out on your stomach and eat you out until you shook, and then fuck you into your second, third, fourth orgasms. 

He’s so good to you, you love him so much. Even after he wears himself out, he always makes sure you’re satisfied before he stops.

Maybe it’s selfish, but you love the way he serves you. Treats you like you’re precious.

You _are_ precious.

He groans softly as you continue to stroke him, and your eyes snap back up to his face, but he’s still firmly asleep. He’s just feeling good. You wonder if he’s dreaming about you.

He’s not completely hard yet, but he’s almost there, and your own cock is throbbing in a way that demands your attention. You’re sure it’s fine, it’s good enough, you can take him just the way he is. He’ll be hard soon enough anyway.

You climb over him, knees on either side of his waist, and hold his dick in your hands until you feel it press against your hole- and then you sink and-

And you throw your head back in complete, blissful satisfaction as his wonderful, gorgeous, perfect cock fills you up. You can feel it in your toes and it shivers across your shoulders and your hands clench into his shirt over his stomach as your breath catches in your lungs.

There’s nothing like it, it’s _so good._ It’s the only thing you’ve ever wanted, you feel _whole again,_ and you nearly cum on the spot just from the way you stretch around him. Your eyes squeeze shut and roll back and your mouth falls open in the silent shape of a noise.

You were made for this. 

This is where you belong.

He groans and you can feel it fill your stomach, fluttering around, rushing through your veins. You love the sound of his voice, in your long, sensitive ears, surrounding you, smoothing over the discomfort of your arousal until there’s nothing left but that buzzing pleasure.

“Seb…” he moans, and you shudder again, your heart pounding, your hole throbbing around his sweet cock. You haven’t even moved yet and you’re on the brink of tears.

You open your eyes to see him looking at you, and your eyes plead with him, you _need_ him, please, please Bro, make it better. Your ears swivel back, pleading, cute, desperate.

His big hands circle your skinny wrists, but don’t move you, just support you. You flatten your palms over his stomach and move to lift your hips. You feel every inch of him pull against your rim as you slide up, up, _empty,_ god, and then back _down._

He moans your name again as you begin to ride him and it vibrates through you, makes you grit your teeth. Your ears droop with defeat as you submit completely to the desire, let it take you over. You ride him hard, taking his cock over and over and over again, listening to him say your name and tell you how pretty you are, how hot your insides are, how good you feel.

You love him.

You’d do anything for him.

You’d let him do anything to you.

You open your mouth to mouth the words to him - _’I love you’_ \- and he watches you and you watch him - and he clenches his jaw and grabs you by the waist.

“You love me?” he asks. It sounds strained, you can tell he’s holding himself back. You nod your head rapidly, yes, yes, you love him, and he _growls_ then and grabs you even harder. It hurts - you’re not the biggest fan of the pain - but it’s worth it when he throws you down and towers over you.

Yes, _yes,_ you want this, you want him, you _need him_ to fuck you.

You clutch at the sheets as he tugs your hips up and jams his cock back into you. You’d scream if you could, but instead you bite the sheets as he spears you, splits you open and fills you the way you deserve.

Your eyes water as he fucks you and fucks you until your head is empty and you can’t feel anything but the sweat on your skin and the drag of his cock inside you. Your entire body thumps with your heart and you’re numb to everything but the pleasure.

His hand moves up your back, around the back of your neck, and you shiver as it slips up into your hair. You feel a finger slip between your ears, and then they’re wrapped around them, and your eyes roll back as he grips them, your knuckles going white in the sheets as you cum all over them.

He tugs your head up by the ears and your eyes cross as you scramble for your bearings. He doesn’t stop fucking you and you can’t tell which way is up anymore. Your heats leave you stupid on a _good_ day, but like this, your brain completely melts. You’re nothing. You’re made for this. Instinct drives you to breed, to have his seed inside you, to be filled and filled until your belly is full and you can’t move and your nest rocks you to sleep.

He doesn’t disappoint you.

Your memory goes fuzzy after the second time he makes you cum, and when you blink your eyes open you’re curled up on the couch and you can smell fried vegetables in the kitchen. Your ears turn and you can hear him still cooking.

You’re warm, wrapped up in another one of his shirts - the one he slept in, his smell is so strong it makes you dizzy - and so many blankets that they’re heavy.

He takes such good care of you. He’s everything you need.

You wonder if he’ll let you ride him again when you’re done eating. Or warm his cock in your mouth if he’s too spent to fuck again… That would be nice, your head in his lap where he can pet you…

You sigh and pull the blankets up over your mouth. Your body is light and satisfied and _calm._ You’ve got another week left of your heat, but you’re not worried. Bro usually gets to you before it starts to hurt too badly.

And besides. You’ve got three other brothers to help you out if it _does_ get too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> google says rabbits have heats for sixteen days so take that information how you will


End file.
